Soledad
by Akane Yukino
Summary: HPGW Cuando la guerra ha terminado y Harry ha presenciado todo lo que debía y más, cuando la muerte le sobreviene de mil formas y sufrir adquiere un nuevo signifcado. Rating M, contenidos fuertes. Songfic Oneshot. Es mi soledad, Antonio Orozco.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen :P

**Soledad**

_Solo, hilando recuerdos que hablan de ti,  
Solo, escupo el silencio que brota en mí,_

Un infinito frente a él, sin nada que lo rodease. Estaba sólo, frente a un mar oscuro de recuerdos y pensamientos. De sentimientos, sensaciones, emociones... pero todo lo llevaba a ella. No existía nada que lo uniese al final del hilo del destino, pero tampoco sabe dónde comenzó ese hilo. Olvidar... palabra insulsa, él sabía perfectamente que no olvidaría nada, aún estando destinado a ser retenido para siempre en esa celda sin barrotes a la que tanto miedo había tenido siempre. Es el precio que tiene ser él mismo, y aunque no le agradase la idea de pagarlo, debía hacerlo. Debía ser fuerte, por ella... ¿Qué diría ella si lo viese entrar de nuevo por la puerta, asustado, desesperanzado, sin ninguna noticia reconfortante? ¿Cómo decirle que su hermano y su mejor amiga habían muerto, que el mundo se resignaba a la soledad, porque sólo ella había sobrevivido?

Pero a la vez, sabía que eso no ocurriría, ni en sus más gratos sueños. No poder volver a tu hogar es horrible, con lo que le había costado reconstruir su primer hogar, le era arrebatado de nuevo, junto a todos los que él quería, sólo por la paz mundial. Sólo por eso. Tanto sacrificio en vano... tantas ilusiones para vivir lo mejor posible, y había destrozado su vida. ¿Qué queda? Recuerdos, sólo recuerdos. Pero no soportaba ver que todos sus recuerdos hablaban de algo que no volvería a sentir jamás. Una lágrima escapó de sus esmeraldas, para caer en mitad del mar de lágrimas ya lloradas... por ella.

_Lloro e invento lamentos  
Que disfrazan verdades que encuentro._

Un nuevo nudo en la garganta. Ese olor, ese calor que ella desprendía. Esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba. La luz que iluminaba todos los atardeceres, sin siquiera pedírselo. Sueños y esperanzas rotas ahora, nada por lo que seguir. No queda nada. Un cadáver en el suelo, un niño que debió haber nacido, un millón de rosas deshojadas en un vano intento de recuperar lo perdido, haciendo el final más romántico, y a la vez trágico. Un alma desaparecida, junto a un caudal de sangre procedente del resto de cuerpos inertes. Tortura, dolor, cenizas, muerte... Eso era un campo de batalla. Y de nuevo, sólo él sobrevivió. ¿Para qué? Para observar como el resto del mundo se enorgullecía de él, le felicitaba y lo trataba como un héroe. ¿Qué clase de héroe deja morir a aquellos que significan la vida entera para él? Qué crueldad.

¿Cómo iban a saber ellos que se sentía así? Nadie podía imaginarlo tan siquiera. Resignado a su propia oscuridad, sin ver a nadie más, sin saber de nadie, hasta la locura, sin marcha atrás. Sólo una continua tormenta en su corazón, que no sabía de nada a lo que llamar calma, cura o como se le quiera llamar. Lágrimas, nada más que lágrimas, sin ninguna sonrisa que poder reconfortar el llanto. Una irrealidad de la que él era partícipe, creador, preso, destructor. Pero que a la vez de tener el mando de ella, no lo poseía. Porque era un mar de sentimientos, incontrolables, que sólo lo hacían gritar, gritar, gritar... Hasta desgarrarse la garganta y no poder hablar, hasta que le salía sangre de su boca, hasta que el héroe enloquecía.

_Miento y escondo la angustia al descubrir que miento,  
Por la cobardía que vive en mi,_

¿Cómo decirle a nadie algo sobre aquella realidad? Y desgarrar más corazones con una triste historia que no merece la pena ser contada, que no importa frente a la versión heroica. ¿Qué importa ya, si nada de lo perdido volverá? Si ella no volverá a sonreír... Sólo quedaba aquel ramo de rosas marchito, regalo que tenía preparado para el futuro nacimiento. Doce rosas podridas, junto a doce recuerdos dolorosos, también podridos, que no cambiarían el mundo. Doce días más de soledad, hasta que el espectro viniese a buscarle, a él, ese famélico cuerpo, que ya no posee más que una mente corrompida y un corazón roto, herido, sangrante, a la vez que frío, como todos los pedazos de un espejo roto por un martillazo, un corazón desgarrado, como si una bomba hubiese estallado en su interior, sin remedio, sin salvación.

Ya no era un héroe. Pudo haberlo sido alguna vez, una vez que ya le parecía muy lejana, demasiado... Ahora era un peligro, para el mundo y para sí mismo. Pero al igual que seguía recordando el tiempo en que fue feliz, aún podía controlar su mente perversa, y retenerla en esa cárcel que él mismo había construido. Seguí siendo el ser más poderoso del mundo, y todavía le quedaba un peligro aún mayor que toda la oscuridad del mundo y la maldad de un poderoso corazón. Aún debía proteger al mundo de sí mismo, del alzamiento de un nuevo ser tenebroso, que no sólo sumiría al mundo en incomprensión y miedo, sino que haría de todos los lugares felices un campo de batalla, que destruiría toda la felicidad a base de crueldad, cómo a él mismo se le había negado la felicidad.

_Lloro y asumo en silencio  
Los errores que tuve y enseñan saber._

Decía la gente que siempre se puede dar marcha atrás, y remediar los errores cometidos. Qué equivocados estaban... Un error le había costado la vida a todos los que le hacían la existencia amena, soportable, feliz. Sólo un error por el que arrepentirse hasta después de su muerte, una muerte resignada a vagar por la superficie de un oscuro lago, sin poder sumergirse en él con el resto de almas, observándolas de lejos sin poder participar con ellas en esa danza interminable, como guardián de los inframundos, como un alma perdida que no conoce el camino, aún sabiendo cuál es. Sin poder volver a verla, jamás.

Sólo llorar en silencio, intentar desahogar ese dolor tan grande que sentía, nunca más sentir felicidad... ¿Qué le había hecho él al mundo para estar destinado al sufrimiento? Es más, él le había hecho un favor, el único favor que nadie le ha sabido hacer, y así lo ha tratado el destino. ¿Qué ha ganado? La tranquilidad, la tranquilidad abrumada, la tranquilidad abrasadora, hiriente, cortante... Una nueva realidad que nunca habría deseado para nadie, ni para su más eterno enemigo, que contaba con la suerte de poder descansar en paz, no como él... Si algo había sacrificado al vencerle era aquello de lo que estaba lleno. Más oscuro que toda la infelicidad... Un momento en el que su corazón se pudrió, explotó, y se perdieron los pedazos en el infinito. Un amor perdido, un millón de esperanzas guardadas en vano, miles de ilusiones rotas y esparcidas que ni él mismo se molestaría en recuperar.

_Es mi soledad, la que me insulta pegada a mi piel,  
La que me grita tienes que aprender, es mi soledad._

¿Cómo sobrevivir ya? ¿Cómo adaptarse a esa situación? ¿Cómo aprender de su error? Sólo podía transmitirle su saber a otros seres, en mitad de su soledad, recordar cómo se escribía en aquel lenguaje que hacía años que no utilizaba... Recordar a mover la mano como antes lo hacía, conseguir tinta sin tener que salir de esa cárcel de la que se había comido la llave. Una sombra cerniéndose sobre él... Pudo encontrar un pergamino entre esas cuatro pareces, pero ningún botecito de tinta con el que escribir... Y aquella pluma que le salvaría el tener que salir... Aquella pluma que cuando la encontró la guardó junto con todos sus instrumentos, la pluma que le obligó a tatuarse en la piel que era un mentiroso. La pluma que antes le dañó, pero que ahora le ayudaba a transmitir su error para no volver a cometerlo.

La pluma que un mes después de empezar a escribir le había marcado para siempre el alma y el cuerpo, dejando un gran charco de sangre en el suelo, y a él casi vacío. La pluma que le estaba matando, pero que estaba escribiendo su maldito error en su cuerpo, para que lo persiguiera más allá de la muerte, para que lo acompañase hasta en sus sueños más profundos. Un instrumento maldito, al que él quiso cariñosamente llamar "soledad".

_Es mi soledad la que no quiere ser, la que tiene el rencor,  
La que me lleva siempre a suplicar_

Miles de noches perdidas en el llanto, golpeando con sus nudillos ya rotos el suelo de fría piedra, hinchando su cuerpo en rabia e ira que no podía liberar pues no le quedaban fuerzas. Su condena era la de seguir siendo para siempre un alma deambulante, un cuerpo aún sin vaciar del todo, rabia acumulada para siempre, hasta el fin del mundo consciente e inconsciente. Rencor atesorado en el fondo del corazón, prisionero sin poder nunca escapar de ese frágil cuerpo ya adulto. El rencor que suplicar por olvidar, por poder olvidar lo que es felicidad, el rencor que le obliga a superar, acongojando al corazón incapaz de superar y seguir. Atrapado en un callejón sin salida en la que la huída más cobarde seguiría siendo un sufrimiento igual de continuado, en el que la vida tenía un sentido: no conseguir sufrir eternamente, esperar un poco más en el mundo terrenal antes de vagar sobre las almas queridas sin poder hablarles y hacerse notar.

Destino le era igual a eterna soledad... eterna... eterna... ¿Hay algo más eterno que su destino? Una muerte lenta, dolorosa, pero a la vez satisfactoria, que le da un toque un poco más material a su existencia. Ahora comprendía por qué su enemigo no deseaba morir jamás... Pero a él le quedaba aún un rastro humano que le deseaba poder morir algún día... No huir cobardemente aferrándose al mundo de los vivos, sino intentar encontrar una solución en ese eterno vagar por el mundo inferior.

_Por esos versos y caricias que me enseñó tu amor.  
Es mi soledad la que se deja ver, la que me hará aprender,_

Tal vez sea los recuerdos por ella, sus caricias perdidas... Una única ilusión le quedaba, y aunque fuese una única ilusión, le hacía luchar contra sí mismo, hasta que no le quedasen más fuerzas, hasta rendirse frente al mismo demonio, arrodillándose ante él suplicando una respuesta a su soledad. Hasta entonces seguiría luchando, por ella, por su recuerdo, por las ganas de reparar su error, por aprender, por ella. ¿Diversión? ¿Acaso eso existió para él? Nunca, ni en su más tierna infancia o en su más alocada adolescencia, hasta dónde él recuerda seguía portando una horrible carga que había terminado por hacerlo enloquecer.

Si aún recordaba, aún sufriría. ¿A qué precio olvidar? Al precio de olvidar lo único que le ha dado y le dará una ilusión en la vida y en la muerte, a aquel alma a la que se unió en su juventud pasada, con la que prometió compartirlo todo, vida y muerte, salud y enfermedad, enfermedad solitaria, aun aquella enfermedad que él estaba pasando en ese momento, unirse a ese alma aún en el recuerdo y en el olvido... Siempre. Y cuando él prometía que cumpliría algo, lo hacía, para siempre, aún si ella se hubiese opuesto a su sufrimiento, él seguiría ahí, por ella.

_La que me lleva siempre a recordar  
Lo que es la amarga, pura y dura, soledad._

Y aún sobrevivir, sobrevivir por la libertad. ¿Algún día su alma sería libre? Él no lo sabía. Saber se había vuelto un concepto abstracto para su alma perdida. ¿Qué sabía él de vivir? Si nunca había vivida algo que no fuese sufrir. A su lado sólo veía soledad, muerte, desesperación, dolor, sangre, sufrimiento... Cenizas de una felicidad pasada. ¿Pero qué felicidad, si él no guardaba ninguna? Para él la vida sólo era una rosaleda en la que las flores ya se habían marchitado y sólo quedaban las espinas junto a los pétalos mustios, para que aquel que pasara por allí supiese lo que es estar marchito, dolorido, rasgado...

¿Qué había más doloroso que recordar una verdad pasada que no volverá? Recordar el presente, despertarse cada día y recordar el sufrimiento del día anterior, que en sus sueños no habían cesado. Intentar moverse y ver que los músculos antes desarrollados, ahora esqueléticos, no podían moverse de lo agarrotados que estaban. Asomarse al espejo de la pared y mirarse a los ojos. Antes cuales esmeraldas vivas y brillantes, ahora como piedras mugrosas que habían perdido brillo, poder, ilusión. Dos piedras en mitad de una cara sin ningún atractivo, más que el oscuro atractivo de ver la carroña debilitarse, un rostro sólo bello a ojos de un carroñero. Y de repente, como una tormenta en mitad del mar, recordar el verdadero significado del sufrimiento en la propia piel, y volver a sentirlo, más fuerte, sabiendo que queda menos para que llegue la hora final.

_Es mi soledad.  
Frío que siento perfecto, consuelo de tontos,_

Volver al sufrir diario, a buscar la llave para escapar del desconsuelo del final, querer volver a respirar aire fresco, aire maldito lleno de pérdida, a volver a ver el rojo del atardecer junto al verde del mar, y recordar todo lo que alguna vez amó, y aún amaba en los momentos de locura. El único pensamiento cuerdo en un mundo de rabia, rencor e ira. La única luz en un camino oscuro, saber que jamás podrá volver a sentirla en su corazón, ahora inexistente. Era como saber qué es ser un desalmado con corazón. Dolor, sólo dolor. Es el precio que se debe pagar, de buenas o malas.

Y cada día que pasa ver cómo se alejan cada vez más los días de felicidad y ver cómo se acercan los de desesperación, en ese puente de transición entre lo feliz a medias y la tortura eterna que le esperaba. Una muerte justa para un loco dominante, para el ser en el que ya se había convertido, o el que estaba camino de convertirse. Ni la más poderosa de las magias haría nada por él, ni las más oscuras creencias en ese vacío espiritual que se hallaba frente a él. Ya nada lo salvaría, con lo fácil que sería. Sólo una sonrisa lo salvaría ahora, pero una sonrisa inexistente, una sonrisa ilusa que escapó del mundo real. Fría que no sólo le había agrietado las manos, sino que había cortado cada parte de su cuerpo cubierta de sus errores vividos.

_Orgullo de necios, palabras sin fondos,  
Mi ahogo es sincero, en el mar de mi alma en deshielo._

Vivir en el hielo de los mares congelados del sur sería un lugar más cálido para vivir que su corazón, su corazón encerrado y acorazado, para no dañar a nadie más que a él. Si ella lo observase se llevaría las manos a la boca, horrorizada, contemplando la horrible bestia insensible pero sensibilizada en la que se había convertido, observando las heridas físicas, pero viendo tanto dolor exterior que el interior no se notaría, hasta que él abriese la boca para pronunciar la maldita palabra que le había llevado a aquello: "soledad". Quién iba a saber que la persona más fuerte del mundo no podría continuar sólo el camino de la vida, sabiendo lo que le espera tras la muerte. Un destino maldito para aquel que no alojó codicia en su corazón.

Ahogado, ahogado en las mareas de la furia que ya le habían consumido, frente a los lagos tranquilos y apacibles aún sin explorar que guardaba para su tiempo de errar en el mundo de las ánimas perdidas. Sólo, solitario, frente a un mundo de sentimientos nunca experimentados por él, que ya se marchita, se pierde en el horizonte de los recuerdos oscuros que nunca se irán y los momentos pasados que nunca volverán. Una bestia sedienta de felicidad nunca experimentada y llena de dolor jamás expulsado de lo que le quedaba de corazón. Una triste realidad.

_Tiempo, rimando los versos, que pierden sin tus besos,  
Me entrego al recuerdo, sufriendo si pienso_

Ya se suponía que debería estar acostumbrado a ese sufrir continuo en el que se había convertido su sino, pero aún así seguía rompiendo cristales que encontraba, seguía golpeando la fría piedra del suelo hasta que sus manos se rompían un poco más y generaban un nuevo dolor insoportable frente al dolor que ya había asumido que debía soportar, seguía escribiendo su historia aunque le costase dolor y sangre para guardarla en el pergamino y en su piel, seguía recordando su historia y su felicidad ya pasada aunque eso le costase la cordura. Le dolía saber que nunca recuperaría lo perdido, pero aún le dolía más el no poder olvidar su situación.

Entregándose al sufrimiento cual amante desesperado, sin conseguir nada a cambio más que dolor, sin volver a escuchar su voz o su sonrisa, sin que su mundo volviese a girar y su mente se abriese a nueva felicidad, sin que aquellos a los que amó volviesen a apoyarlo, sin conseguir vivir solo, completamente solo, sin causar ningún daño a nadie más que a sí mismo. Como si todas las tormentas externas fuesen una simple imitación de todo el dolor de su corazón. Como si el recuerdo de ella siguiese ilusionándolo aún en la desesperación.

_Y cansado me espero a que el tiempo lo cure  
Y me lo haga saber_

Sin esperar que el tiempo, que según las masas lo cura todo, lo cure a él también, ya que no hay cura posible para el saber que tu muerte será más penosa aún que tu vida, que la aventura se acabó y empieza la etapa en la que debe pagar su deuda con el cielo y consigo mismo, recordando día a día los cadáveres sobre el césped rojo y los pétalos marchitos de todas las flores que algún día estuvieron en su apogeo, ahora marchita. Como la extinción de una especie en peligro, así acaba su vida, un final feliz para el resto que se beneficiará de este fin, un final horrible para el sufridor que lo vive.

El tiempo hará que cure, pero sólo a aquellos que quieran ser curados. Él no desea nada de eso. Sólo pretende insensibilizarse, saber que él dolor está y nada le importa, quitarse de la mente la única esperanza que la muerte no consiguió arrebatarle, aquella que le sigue haciendo humano a pesar del tiempo perdido en ese mundo inhóspito lleno de seres corruptos por la felicidad, seres que no se le parecen en nada. Seres que pueden vivir, no como él, seres que acabarán en las profundidades del lago bailando la danza eterna, no como él, que quedará en su superficie vigilando a aquellos que bailan en la profundidad.

_Es mi soledad la que me insulta, pegada a mi piel,  
La que me grita tienes que aprender, es mi soledad._

La soledad que le concome, que sigue haciendo eco entre esas cuatro paredes sin salidas y sin siquiera una ventana por la que respirar, sólo cuatro agujeros por los que transpirar y renovar el ambiente, sólo cuatro agujeros que desalojan la rabia interna, sólo desahogo, sin cura que exista. Sin nadie que intente comprender el infierno por el que está pasando, ningún apoyo o amigo, nadie le queda ya. La muerte es demasiado cruel para enfrentarla y la vida es demasiado dura para seguirla. El rencor no se esfuma, la rabia renace, la ira permanece, y el amor por ella se hace cada vez más hiriente, se adhiere a las paredes de su mente, haciendo que siempre recuerde que le queda el pasado para revivirlo en su mente.

EL dolor de saber que no tiene un futuro, de saber que es peligroso, de que es un monstruo, de que a pesar de que la gente se pregunte dónde está, no pueda salir de esa prisión. Y el dolor de saber que cada día nuevo debe ejercer su vida normal, reteniendo toda su furia para las noches de soledad, mientras que en su trabajo se debe comportar como una persona normal, con vida normal, y todo normal, aguantando la presión de su propio corazón que quiere escapar y no sólo destruir su prisión solitaria en las noches, sino destruir el resto, todo.

_Es mi soledad la que no quiere ser, la que tiene el rencor,  
La que me lleva siempre a suplicar_

Un nuevo día, un nuevo sufrimiento. Un pequeño sueño nocturno donde se revive el dolor del momento exacto en que la muerte llegó a su vida, cuando la alegría desapareció de su corazón y la sustituyeron los días nuevos, los días amargos, solitarios, cuando ella ya lo había abandonado, cuando todo oscureció. Todas las noches volver a ver las rosas marchitas y los cadáveres en tierra, el dolor...

_Por esos versos y caricias que me enseñó tu amor  
Es mi soledad la que se deja ver, la que me hará aprender,_

Día tras día, semana tras semana, sabía que el fin se acercaba peligrosamente, cada vez mostrándose más en su cuerpo. Ya no se habituaba al dolor, ya no desaparecía. Sus huesos sobresalieron mucho más que antes, a ritmo más rápido, se degeneraba... Lo notaba en su mirada en el espejo, lo notaba cuando la gente lo miraba, como a un espectro, preguntándose qué fue de aquella persona noble de espíritu y fuerte en todo sentido. El espectro negro amenazaba cada noche, y ahora la soledad le acompañaba todos los días. Ya solo él pudo ser víctima y público de su muerte lenta.

_La que me lleva siempre a recordar  
Lo que es la amarga, pura y dura, soledad._

Las tormentas siempre acompañan a su corazón. Aquella noche de tormenta, mientras escribía en su cuerpo el último adiós, sabiendo qué se le avecinaba. Una sombra oscureció la habitación, y sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo la presencia del miedo, el miedo terrorífico, el miedo al cambio, el miedo a saber lo que se le avecinaba. El miedo a saber que la vería, pero que jamás estaría con ella. Nunca, jamás...

_Es mi soledad.  
Por más que lo intento, no entiendo._

Aquella noche tormentosa, el cuerpo dejó de ser un recipiente con un alma, para caer sólo al suelo, como prueba de un continuo sufrimiento. Pero una noche, la llave de la puerta había quedado abierta, para que fuesen testigos, para que su cuerpo desnudo no quedase oculto, para que aquello que escribió no se borrase nunca.

Mientras su alma empezaba a caminar sobre el lago de las danzas de las ánimas, portando una vela como luz en el camino, camino en el que su alma era la única que no poseía luz suficiente, que no estaba limpia, que guardaba todo y cada uno de los tristes recuerdos. Sabiendo que ocurriría, miró hacia abajo del lago, donde todas las almas bailaban para siempre. Y allí la vio, junto a su hermano y su mejor amiga, danzando, flotando, como si todo fuese feliz, en un sueño sin fin donde seguramente lo único que le faltaba fuese él. No pudo aguantarlo y a pesar de que no poseía cuerpo, no era físico, no podía hacer nada, una lágrima sincera salió de sus ojos, cayendo al lago directamente. El alma de ella lo notó, y se volvió sin ser consciente de la situación, para luego continuar danzando eternamente, nuevamente alegre. Su última palabra, en un esfuerzo de aferrarse a lo físico que ya había abandonado, y a lo espiritual que existía bajo él, sólo... dijo su nombre.

_Por más que lo siento, por más que me acuerdo,  
por más que me enredo, sin más que en silencio  
Me acuerdo de ti._


End file.
